Regrets
by hibiki red
Summary: This story is about Ranma and Ryoga. I have been brushing on my grammar, so I hope it will be more enjoyable. AU, and I extended the original version.
1. Introduction

Hello. This time I would like to give a heads up at the plot I'll be going through on this story. I'm very excited because a master writer sent me a PM. "Thechilldude" is one of the best Fanfiction writers I have ever "met (?)" on this site. I look forward to his advice, and to any criticism any reader might have; I'm a nice guy so I'll take any feedback, but please tell me about my grammar and punctuation since I'm trying to look for a work from home environment (too much information? sorry.)

Anyway. These will be the points I'll be working on. Any suggestions on the changing of the plot can be discussed to.

Plot for Regrets

1. Ryoga finds a map

2. Akane doesn't like Ranma's female side

3. Ranma and Ryoga go after the jewel from the map.

4. Ranma looses male body, Ryoga falls for her

5. Ryoga's parents die, Ryoga becomes a Tendo or a fiancee

6. Ryoga declares his love for Ranma, she accepts him.

7. Akane convinces Soun to make Ryoga her fiancee.

8. Akane forces Ryoga to accept her in front of Ranma using P-chan.

9. Ryoga asks for time and leaves with Ranma. Struggle Love or Honor.

10. Old man reappears, male Ranma is alive.

11. Ryoga and Ranko rescue Ranma.

12. Ranma and Akane reconcile. Ryoga becomes a Tendo.

13. Ranko becomes Ryoga's fiancee. A wedding is set.

14. Unruly rivals and enemies.

15. Enter Happosai. Anything goes master title.

16. Saotome's Honor, Fight for the school.

17. Ranko's biggest challenge : Nodoka.

18. The proposals.

19. Wedding time. Chaos in Nerima.

20. Happily ever after.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**When salvation is near you finght to the end.**

**You will loose a friend, or you will loose a rival.**

**Separate feelings will blend.**

**But in the end it's just our survival.**

**Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm just messing with them.**

**Two months earlier. . . .**

"So, Tell me. Is this map for something special?" Asked the old man with tired eyes, while his customer was jumping like a little kid. "Indeed old man soon I'll become whole. No more curse anymore. . . . .soon"

Long was the time for Hibiki Ryoga to feel happiness. This was his break, and nothing would stand on his way. "Akane-san, soon I will be able to tell you how much I love you."

**Present . . . **

"Where in the hell am I." Ryoga was getting tired of this curse, than again it was nice to find faraway places of interest. "I was sure those pyramids were right in front of me. Why am I seeing snow?" Decided there was no point in arguing he began to set up camp.

"Let's see: an eagle shaped mountain, a giant sand castle, and a cave in front of a frozen lake."

"Everything seems in place." Nodding in a satisfying way he crumpled the map in the backpack, and made himself ready to hunt dinner.

Walking ahead, while tracking any small animal prints, he fell back on his rear when it hit something solid. "Whats a house doing in the middle of a snow field.? I wonder whose house is it." Knocking on the door. He expected to meet: some old bearded guy, a hunter maybe, or one of those survival men people would talk about from T.V.

"Well hello Ryoga-kun. It's really nice to see you." Was the reply from the tall girl; brown hair, and very well dressed. "Kasumi-san. What are you doing in Antarctica?" Asked Ryoga puzzled.

"Ryoga-kun this is Nerima. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Was the always caring invitation Kasumi offered to close family members. Without ever thinking it the response was always the same. "If it's ok with you. It would be an honor."

"_How did I get here. I swear, one day I need to find a cure for this problem too, or maybe the jewel can help me as well. Luckily. I was able to take my backpack with me. but my tent, and the rest of the camp is lost."_ Ryoga slumped his shoulders defeated, assuming the rest was a lost cause.

Inside, the typical scene was rather amusing, a panda fighting over food with Ranma, while the pigtailed boy was somersaulting and juggling rice and pickles.

"Ryoga. Whatcha doin' here old buddy. Shouldn't you be on Hokkaido P-chan?" Ranma wasn't in the mood to tolerate the piglet on Akane's chest, or have to deal with him in person, yet a fight after dinner didn't sounded so bad.

"Stop calling me that. And no, I wasn't there, I was close to the South pole. I think." A charge of electricity could be felt between the two combatants. There was nothing or no one capable to take them apart at this point. Well almost no one.

"Ranma you jerk. Try being more polite with our guests." Remarked the youngest Tendo, while moving closer to the Lost boy. "Don't worry about him Ryoga-kun. He is just an arrogant bakka."

If there was one thing Ranma would hate the most; it was the intolerance, and the distrust his Fiance's showed him everyday. "_Why is she so ungrateful. All I've done is try to protect her. She doesn't even know about Ryoga. Uncute Tomboy."_ Of course this had to break even.

"You uncute flat-chested tomboy. All I'm doin' is get even with him." Too late he realized his mouth opened the second round in his match."Why. . .you. . .you jerk." Mr. Mallet was out before he could do anything.

It's amazing how accurate Akane was when sending Ranma right into the pond. Getting out of it the new girl rinsed her clothes, and hit Ryouga on the shoulder, while he was waiting on her to restart the battle.

"Ranma. Why do you keep picking on her.? Shouldn't you have learned by now?"

"Don' really care. At this point I think she hates this curse more than I do. let's spar buddy."

Ryoga knew that all this was a way for them both to vent their frustrations. There was no more excuses to meddle anymore, and besides, He had more important things to take care."Fine. I'll fight you, but after dinner. I need a good workout before heading to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day for me."

"Somethin's going on. There's still a few hours before dinner; actually we just finished supper so why is he so intent to leave the fight for later." Ranma began to sneak closer, while trying to keep silent. "He's doin' something. A map?" Alerted by Ranma's approach. Ryoga crumpled the map quickly into his backpack, and started to walk towards the Elders playing shogi.

While Ryoga was faking the interest in the game. Ranma was able to pick into the backpack , and managed to pull the map out of it. "Hey what the hell. Give that back." The lost boy tried to take the map from him, but Ranma kept jumping away on every turn. Luck was not on the pigtailed boy's side. The map was just weird symbols and a drawing. The only thing he could read was:

"The jewel of renewal."

"Hey Pal. What's a jewel of renewal?" Finally. Ryoga was able to take it away, and place it once more in his backpack. "That's not of your business." Hearing this. The Saotome teacher reacted rather preoccupied. "Where did you get that map son?"

"Why Pops. You know somethin' bout it?" Now this was getting interesting. Hearing about a jewel even Nabiki and Akane perked up at the conversation. "A long time ago when the boy and I were training. I met this odd old man with a very powerful aura. He was offering a map with the location of a powerful jewel capable to cure any illness."

"At the time we weren't cursed. So I didn't pay any attention, but I see it has returned to us."

Hearing this. Ryoga close his eyes, and raised a fist showing anger at the bald man. "And what makes you think I'm doing this for you old man. the healing power is for my . . . . . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. Akane was there. looking at him.

This was the sweetest thing ever. Ranma was beaming. "_Yes he fell on his own trap. No more honor debt promises, or P-chan room visits_." This was just too great. "Yes Ryoga. What do you need that jewel for?"

Ryoga was trembling. This time nothing could save him from the kind of Ire Akane was capable to create. for a moment he looked at Ranma, and smiled. "_I guess is for the best. Finally I can rest of this hell."_

"You see Akane-san I . . . . ."

"Don't worry Ryoga-kun. I know your problem is very embarrassing, and I know the jewel will be better used on you. After all; having a really bad sense of direction is horrible."

Everyone sweat droped and Ranma facefaulted at the answer. "Yes Akane-san. My sense of direction is the worst illness I could ever think of." Rubbed the back of his head, and thank his stars for the one lucky favor given.

Night came, and they all went to bed. Some very happy, and others, disappointed. Everyone was fast sleep except for Genma. He was whispering to himself; plotting a way to get the map. "Ok. The boy is in the Dojo it should be so easy to sneak in and out without being noticed."

"You could even go now before anyone else suspects." Was another whisper coming from behind him. Suddenly turning around, while tying a cloth on his face, was flattened by a fist on his head. "Next time you plot somethin' do it when no one is around Pops."

Morning came, and while everyone was getting ready for a Saturday-free of chores. Ryoga decided to go to the shopping center, and finish getting the rest of his camp equipment. "Thanks for coming with me Kasumi-san, but I hope it was ok for you to come."

"Of course Ryoga-kun. I needed more things for the pantry anyway." Ryoga made sure all the items on his list were checked out, and doing so he stumble against another person in the store.

"I'm sorrry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Was the honest response from the Lost boy.

"Oh don't worry. I am so busy looking for camping equipment that I didn't see myself." Said the petite Red headed girl in return. At that point Ryoga realized who was he talking to and his fingers crossed each other, while looking down really nervous. "I . . .I . . . .I ."

"Aren't you the cutest.? I'm sure I have seen you before. Have we ever met on the road?"

"N-No. I don't think so. I could have remember you."

"Well. At the moment I'm looking for a map of Japan; oh you seem to have one now. May I see it?" No answer needed. Ryoga just handed the map to the girl, while lost on her beauty. Just when Ranma was about to run with it. Kasumi came from behind her, and asked her."Ranma-chan. So glad you decided to join us, but I am already done. Would you like to help Ryoga-kun with his items?"

"_Ranma. . . .chan?"_

_"Pretty girl . . . . .talking to me?"_

_"wait a minute. . . . . ."_

Rage engulfed the lost boy's Aura, and after realizing her trick he screamed. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE. !

"_Man. I need to do somethin' or Ryoga will torn this place apart."_ Feigning tears. the petite girl fell on Ryoga's feet and held him by his waist. "Oh darling please don't."

" Oh what a ruffian. That man is mistreating that girl call the manager. No the cops!" People began to become a crowd. Ryoga was not ready for a reaction like this, and started to panic. "Ranma please stop this." Begged with fear in his voice, and signs of tears on his eyes.

"_Damn. I'm making things worse by the second. I need to think of something. . . .poor Ryoga he looks so agitated, and kinda cute. . . . .wait what?"_ Without a chance to reflect on that thought she jumped up to embrace him and, while doing so, exclaimed. "I'm so glad I could find you Darling. I was so scared."

Soon the crowd dispersed, while giving the young man a complementing nod. The couple left the building still hugging each other. "_Man I know is Ranma, but she is so cuddly, and warm. . . . .and cute."_ At the exit from the mall. Ranma tried to separate from him, and was repelled on the intent.

"What the hell Ryoga. You can get off now." The lost boy promptly moved apart and blushed deeply, while looking down. "Sorry Ranma I got carried away." The pigtailed girl noticed the blush, and cheered him up. "Don't worry 'bout it Ryo. I knida enjoy your company too ya know?" Finished, while matching the boy's blush.

On the way home Ryoga was pondering about the experience. "Ranma. I know that sometimes I am a jerk to you believing your responsable for all my troubles, but I get to think that we should patch things up." Ranma was quiet thinking in something similar. "Bein' close to me in this form is makin' you soft Ryoga?"

Surprisingly. The petite girl wasn't expecting that comeback. "Maybe. I don't know, but I'm tired of being enemies and pound each other every time we meet. So. . . . .truce?" Asked Ryoga, while holding the map, and offering an open palm.

"Truce, but you got to promise me not to go soft on me. I'm still me you know.? Get any ideas, and I'll pound'em out in a second K?" Ryoga knew the Title "Man among men" was printed in his brain, and that he would be still a jerk and a big mouth, but friends is a step up he was looking for.

The arrival to the Tendo's was an unexpected one as well. "Ranma. What do you think you were doing?" Akane's sharp nails were ready to pounce on the red-headed girl. "Whatcha Talkin' about Akane. We just came from the mall." Once again her quick tounge and misplaced sense of humor got her into a predicament. "Stop teasing Ryoga in that way. He is a nice guy and you are a. . . . .a guy."

Not only the implication hurt Ranma deeply, but the Idea of her true intentions were revealed in that moment. "Akane-san. Ranma was just joking; you know how he gets when trying to mess with me. The guy is nuts." And something happened on the lost boy too when he turned to look at Ranma, and cheer her up.

"Oh Ryoga-kun. not you too." And disappointed, walked into the house.

"Wait. what?" He couldn't believe it. Was Akane accusing him of pretending the redhaired girl. "Don' worry about it Ryoga. Let's hit the road, and we'll get that jewel sooner than later.


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope the way I'm writing has improved, or at least has become somewhat readable. Like I said all my efforts have the goal to vent all my frustrations, and depression through story telling (my other option was a journal, and I hate those.) Anyway. thanks to Fuyukazehime and MarioDS01 for their opinion. Good or bad. I'll always accept it.**

**Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish Ryoga was my character, but I'm glad he is who he is.**

Sunday morning came, and everyone ready for: a training trip, a game of shogi, getting breakfast ready, or calculate photo sales profits. "Morning Onee-chan. Do you need any help for breakfast?" If there was a thing Akane had in abundance was regrets. "No thank you Akane. I'm almost done with everything, but I think you should go, and apologize to Ranma. What you did last night was very rude."

"Me? What about what he did to poor Ryoga?" Anger clear in the youngest Tendo showed that there was something more than what Ranma did. "Akane-chan. You and I know this is something different from what happened on the mall. Tell me. How do you feel about Ranma's female side?"

"I-I think I love him, but his female form is a perverted thing. Men are not supposed to use our strengths without any of our weaknesses. I hate her." Kasumi knew this all along. After all their Dad taught them same gender couples were a modern's life perversion.

"Sis. I'd like to believe that there is no gender, or form when love is present, but you are correct. Dad did taught us that way. Just be mindful. Ranma is a brave young man, but we all have weaknesses. Even him." Than. Kasumi moved closer preparing for the worse. "And what about Ryoga. Do you like him?"

"I do like him a lot, and the funny thing is I feel the need to save him."

"Save him from what Akane-chan?" This was getting more serious than what the oldest sister believed."Onee-chan. I think Ryoga is falling for Ranma's disguises, and I can't tolerate that. I'm going to stop any chance of that happening?"

"Akane-chan. You know how Ranma has always used his form to mess with his friends. Please don't do something that could ruin your relationship with them."

Tensions were visible in the house. Ranma was getting ready for the trip, while Ryoga was outside by the pond making sure all his equipment was secured. "Ryoga-kun. before you go could we talk for a moment?" The reaction from the Lost boy was sober and calm. No longer the rushing love crazed person he was before the mall incident.

"Yes akane-san. What would you like to talk about?" With surprise clearly seen on both faces they walked to the front gate.

"_I can't believe it. I'm not nervous around her anymore. all thanks to . . . . . . . .Ranma?"_

_"I can't believe he isn't as nervous as he looked before. Damn you. . . . . . . .Ranma!"_

"Ryoga-kun I know that your sense of direction is something awful, but if there is a small chance for Ranma curing himself. Could you consider giving him the jewel first?"

"Well. If the situation arises. I'm sure we can find a way to cure him." Definitely not an affirmative answer, but in crazed ears anything can be twisted, "Oh thank you Ryoga-kun. I always knew you were a great guy." And doing so. She tiptoed; hugged, and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone saw. The fathers were worried. Nabiki couldn't care less. Kasumi disappointed, but from all of them only one was having mixed feelings: pain and relief. Akane passed Ranma on her way to her room, and Ryoga was shaking knowing a pounding was coming his way.

The pigtailed boy just grabbed his gear and headed out of the Tendo's house. Passing by Ryoga said. "Well aren't we goin' or what?"

While walking in the distance, silence became too loud to bear. "Ranma. I . . . ."

"I know Ryoga. It wasn't your fault. Right now I need a friend K?" Ryoga closed his eyes looked down, and out of no where punched Ranma on the arm just hard enough to send him flying a feet or two.

"Why you." Said Ranma smiling, While taking his gear off and jumping on Ryoga.

Punch to the face. "What does she see in you P-chan." Avoided, while sweeping a kick under him. "Hey. I might not be good-looking, but I'm polite, and I always take her side." Ranma jumped once more landing on a rock near by. "She doesn't even know who she sleeps with, and calls you loyal to boot."

Funny thing about an air assault. It didn't matter how well you'd evaded a counter-attack. you'll always end up landing on the same spot. Knowing this Ryoga just waited for the incoming dead weight. "You know I could never disrespect Akane-san in any way, and not just for her honor, but for yours too." Ranma wasn't expecting that explanation though.

"Whatcha mean my honor buddy?" The pigtailed boy knew Ryoga would never peek on Akane, or even try something fishy. Akane was the one holding him on her chest. He could see Ryoga's struggle to free himself in those occasions.

"Ranma I may have hated you at some point, but you are a true martial artist, and my Rival. Well you were anyway. You are honor bound to protect my secret, and until now she hasn't found about it. I owe you my honor and respect. . . I consider you more than a friend." Finished saying that. He threw him away gently, and began to walk to where his backpack was placed.

Ranma followed him, and gave him a firm grab on his shoulder. "Thanks Pal. That's what I needed." Both boys kept looking into each other eyes with a new spark forming in between. It felt like a friendly staring contest, and after a few seconds Ryoga look to the side full blush on his face. "Damn it."

"Sometimes I think you should be the girl you know?" And began to laugh about his terrible bad luck with women.

When they setup camp. Ryoga opened the map and began to make smart noises, while holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Yes. I see. . . . .mmh." Ranma was amazed. Ryoga was smarter than he looked. "So you got it. Right buddy?"

"Wait what? Nah. I have no idea what it says. I just memorized what the old man told me. We should be able to get there in no time." Ranma facepalmed, and decided to just ignore his goofy antics, and get ready for dinner.

At dinner time. Ryoga was the one cooking. A simple vegetable soup with fish sticks on the side. "Well. It ain't as good as Kasumi's. But you are a very passable wife." The remark didn't bode well this time, and he had to say something. "Ranma what's you're problem. You've been too defensive about your female form since our last "encounter" at the mall."

Ranma had no Idea how to respond. The awkward feelings of attraction towards the lost boy were starting to take its toll. Without any answer ready, he only opened his mouth, and raised his index finger to defend himself, but nothing came out. "Well for a moment there. I would think your female form likes my male form?" Said Ryoga more as a joke than a statement.

Now was the time for Ranma to blush hard enough that he could set himself in flames. "I was just joking Ranma." Said trying to ease his companion's embarrassment. "Hey. Cheer up. You know I like you too right?"

Remembering his own answer at the mall, he let a smile form on his face. "But remember Ranma. It's still me, so don't start getting any Ideas. If you do I'll just pound them back in your skull ok?" Said the lost boy, and began to laugh once again. Ranma followed too.

Days passed, while trying to get to the cave at the end of the map's instructions. Ranma had no Idea, but being able to outrun piranhas in a river, and almost die from a heat stroke from so much sand and finally falling on a giant snow field. Every scene knit together as one full landscape was keeping the pigtailed boy questioning about the logic of at all.

"How is this even possible. I never saw no train, plane, or boat in our travels?"

"And this is just for a day, or so for you. Imagine me everyday like that?"

When they reached the cave. Ranma stopped Ryoga on his tracks. seems the Lost boy saw the cave as well, and decided to keep going on a different direction. "Right here Ryoga. The frozen lake and the cave ain't it?" Ryoga jumped happy to see the cave's entrance. "We did it Ranma."

Inside the cave. Oceans of treasure and gold coins could be seen, and at the back of it a passageway lead to a chamber with a red glowing gem on top of a pedestal. "That must be it Ryoga. We found it."

"Who enters the chamber of Renewal. I am the ghost who protects the jewel. State your business." Ryoga got closer to the entity, while keeping the jewel on his sight. "My name is Hibiki Ryoga, and I came to be cured of my illness by the jewel."

"So be it. Please go forward." He did as told and began advancing to the pedestal until a hand-held him back. "Ranma. I know you want that curse gone, but please. living as a piglet is pure hell; at least your human. In my case I can be dinner any of these days.

Ranma knew he was right, and felt a need to please him. a feeling that would clash against anything Saotome like, "_Ok I accept I like him, but I can't let myself be manipulated like this, or I'll end up getting hurt like with Akane."_

"Fine Ryoga go. But after you I'm goin' too K?" Hearing this. the ghost exclaimed "Indeed the gem is that powerful. after him you can use it too." Relieved from the answer. Ranma nod away letting Ryoga know that was ok to go on.

"Say ghost guy. Why is it called Jewel of Renewal?"

"Well. Because it takes away what it was, and leave what it is in its place."

"You mean that if a person is cursed to turn into a . . .let's say . .a pig. The curse would stay in place?"

"Indeed. If the curse is as strong as a Jusenkyo one the curse will stay and the human would die."

Ranma had just a few seconds left. Ryoga was almost at the jewel, and into his doom. Ryoga's wish to become normal blinded him from any other goal, but to get the jewel. He was sure Ranma was calling him, but he had to have the gem. It was imperative to posses it.

When he finally was close enough to grab it. Was pushed away by Ranma. "Hey. you jerk what the hell? Are you backing out on your word?" Ranma noticed a strange glow in Ryoga's eyes. A glow very similar to the one the jewel was emitting. "_No. The gem is possessing his will."_

"Ryoga listen to me. The gem is making you take it, and you will be killed. Fight it" !

Ryoga was about to touch it, but Ranma took it away, and was sent back against the wall. Flames enveloped Ranma's Body, and began to consume him. His body became a tall statue of ashes that started to disintegrate as a breeze was passing by. At the bottom of the ashes a small red headed girl laid down, and when she opened her eyes. The red glow of the gem was still visible.

"Oh no. what have I done. Ranma. . . .Ranma are you ok?" Before getting any closer. The female version of Ranma stood up, and showed anger in her glare. "This is all your fault Pig brains. Everything that happen to me is your doin'?" And while saying that. She ran away out the cave. . . .into the forest. . . .to the Tendo residence.

**Tendo Residence. A month later. . . .**

"Ranma-chan. Please come out your supper is getting cold." When the oldest Tendo entered the new girl's bedroom she didn't expected the sight. The red-headed girl was covered by a blanket alone and was shaking showing signs of shock. A month had passed, and there were no signs of the lost boy either. There were no clear answers, or explanations of why Ranma wasn't able to turn back into male.

"Thanks Kasumi. I'm not hungry now, but thanks tho." Everything was lost. Her only wish was to stop all her madness, and to have a normal life in this family, yet the Image of a boy would still haunt her dreams. "_Where are you Ryo-kun_?" Questioned herself in silence.

Moments later outside her room, sounds of arguing were made. "Dad. Is not my fault that the pervert got his curse locked. Again. He just doesn't care about us, only on becoming the number one jerk in the world. . . . .Yes. I still like him. . . ., but how can we get together now . . . "

"And what's worse. He hasn't told us anything about Ryoga-kun. I'm worried for him too. You know?" This was it. Stuck on a girl's body, and not sure about her feelings for Ryoga or Akane.

"_Well Akane dislikes this body and is the only one I got left, but I must keep the family's honor, and unite the schools."_

_"On the other hand Ryo accepts me for who I am. I can be an all macho chick and make him the sensitive male wimp, and he'd still be by my side. no strings attached."_

"What to do. . . ."

**Frozen cave same past month. . . . .**

"Damn it. Again at the cave's entrance. I've tried to get to the Tendos, but I end up at this place over and over again, while raking his brain for the right reason he heard another voice. "If I may be so bold. Perhaps your sense of direction is not that lost?" Asked the ghost. With an air of wisdom he proceeded with his theory. "Instincts are what makes us special. Maybe getting lost is your way to find what's important in your life. . . . .what makes you special."

"But if that is true. Why do I always end up finding Ranma?" . . . . .Than; everything became clear for the lost boy. Ryoga knew that all along, and an honor filled desire told him it was imperative to act. "Ghost guy. I need a favor. Is there a way for me to get Ranma's body back?"

"No. the gem took the original body away, but. . . . .if you are willing. you can always give yourself to him." Ryoga wasn't sure of the implications, but he had to do it. call it: Friendship or Love.

"Fine. what do I have to do?"

"Go close to the gem again, but don't touch it. Talk to it. Ask it what can you do for your friend." Ryoga went near the jewel, and did as he was told. In turn the gem responded with a soothing voice in his mind. "_You two are half of a whole. She is weak, but you are too strong. If you feel right for her show her, and by doing so two equals will become."_

**Tendo House. . . . . **

Soun rested by the phone meditating on a recent conversation shared with the police department in Hokkaido. "You ok Dad?" Asked the middle daughter. "No Nabiki. I am not OK. We need to have a family reunion now. Call the rest of them please including Ranma."

"As you might know. I have had close contact with Ryoga's parents for the past months. Well. It appears that there was a terrible accident and the lives of both Hibikies were caught in it. They left me a letter in case of a possible catastrophe would occur to them. . . .I am in charge of him as an adoptive parent, and as such he could become my son or a candidate for any of you girls. I have sixty days to decide on the outcome.

Tears were shed from the news, but a decision was demanded.

"_I always wanted a little brother, and am sure he is too young for me so as family he would be best." _Was Kasumi's opinion.

_"Well he is strong, and too soft to keep him as a wimpy brother, or as a husband he could be annoying with all those honorable rules. . . . .nah. . .don't think so. A brother to defend me sounds better."_ Too weak for Nabiki's mindset.

_"This might be my chance. Ranma is stuck as a girl, and I still have feelings for the jerk, but I think Ryoga could be a better choice. Than again. She might take him from me. I have to hurry."_ Akane's goals didn't seem the purest, but she believed they were for the best.

"_I like him a lot an' he is a great sparring partner, and best of all he knows I ain't no girlie. He could be my best chance to get out of this mess, but I need to think about it. Right now I'm the weaker of us both, and I don't like that one bit."_ Full of doubts. Ranma decided to take a walk to freshen up her perspectives, and while doing so she ended up near furinkan school.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess. How lonely have I been without thy self. Come embrace me, and I show thou the beauty of our passion." Just when she thought nothing else could screw her life. She was proven wrong."Stay away Kunou. I ain't in no mood now to play with ya ok?"

"Indeed you aren't Saotome, because I am your challenger today. I know of your incident, and as weak as you are. It will be a breeze to defeat you, and have shampoo for me." Now things were getting risky. An aerial fighter and a moron with a bokken. Not exactly fair when there was no strength on her to fight.

"There will be other times Mousse, but now I need to attend Tatewaki. Then it will be your turn." When Ranma jumped against Kunou a chain was lodged on her wrist. Holding her in place, and leaving her open for a crazed person about to glomp on her.

There was nothing left, but to wait for the punishment, but something happened, while the two challengers were about to strike. A boy with a bandanna managed to jump in, and drag the girl away through the roofs.

"Ranma. Are you ok?" Recognizing the voice she opened her eyes, and saw the lost boy merely inches away from her."Ryoga. Your back. Where were you?"

"Well. I stayed in the cave after the stupid thing I did to you." Feelings of shame made Ryoga kneel down. " Ranma. Thanks to my stupid obsession you lost your body. I feel so . . . ." Tears on his eyes, and a depression could be felt. He was begging for forgiveness. "Don't worry Ryoga. I ain't mad for that; the jewel was still in me , and all I could see was Akane betraying me and you keeping me away." Hearing this. The lost boy moved closer and hugged her.

"_There's again that feeling . . .that warm feeling telling me to forget all and accept who I am now."_

_"Yes. I love her. . . .Ranma has been on my side always. I'll be on hers too."_

"Ranma. I need to tell you something. . . . .I. . . .I-I L. ."

"It's ok Ryoga. . . .I do too. . . , but you know the deal right?" Ryoga nodded accepting the unique relationship he was getting into. "Ok Ranma. No girlie stuff, and Ill treat you as any other guy, but I'm not hitting you on the face, the chest or below the waist, and I might ask you out in a date as a friend. Deal?" Ryoga looked away, while showing his open palm. Instead he was surprised when he felt soft lips kissing him lightly, but passionately.

When they separated Ryoga wanted to ask something, while still petrified but was cut short. "That was a freebie. Don' think you getting many ya hear?" Said Ranma while showing a blushing and defiant look. Ryoga just stared away smiling, and with a poking fang.

Right after everything seemed nice for Ranma. She had to destroy the moment all over. "Ryoga. There was a terrible accident you see an' . . . . "

"What is it Ranma. Is everyone ok?"

"Not here. The incident was in Hokkaido, and . . . .your parents. . ." Ryoga's face contorted into a look of indescribable pain. He just looked down and began to cry falling to his knees. Ranma couldn't stop. She had to help, and helped she did. As soon as the two embraced. A glow covered the couple, and Ranma felt strength filling her body, while Ryoga felt all that pain and depression leave his own like being shared by someone else.

Finally understanding. Ryoga looked at Ranma, and kissed her with a feeling he was holding back. When they stopped he said. "Thanks for your help. I really needed that." And hugged her again.

They kept walking home, while shoving and pushing each other on the way. They represented the oddest of couples. Looking more like two guys proving themselves as the strongest one. Arriving to the house. They met Soun and Akane at the door.

"I hope Ranma has informed you of your situation. Son?"

"Yes Sir. I am aware of all the details."

"Well not all of them Ryoga-kun. I talked with Daddy, and since Ranma has decided to stay a girl. He had a talk with Ranma's father. . . . . ." Ryoga didn't like where this was going, and so did Ranma.

"And he decided to adopt you as a Saotome. and make you my Fiance for the schools union." Yup this was unexpected. Neither the lost boy, or the pigtailed girl knew what to say, but they looked at each other and thought "_That's not going to happen."_


	4. Chapter 3

The heaviness in the air on that moment was clearly visible. Ryoga had to put a stop to all this before it got out of hand; specially since it was taking new casualties. Soun meant to create a moment that could erase all the craziness his family was suffering.

"Son. Saotome-san has agreed to accept you as a member of the family. We believe that you'll become a strong part on uniting the schools; you know the anything goes techniques from previous teachings, and my daughter seems ok with it since Ranma has decided to stay a girl."

This was already out of hand. If there was a thing Ryoga always pitied in Ranma's life was the forced decisions taken on his behalf, and this is not his way. He might be clueless and distracted, but he could never let others posses him like this."Sir. Do I still have a say on all this? I have many important choices to take, and I need to think them over."

Soun was expecting this, and agreed. Akane was a different matter; this time she had to take the situation on her own hands by going in between the new father and son, and mostly taking center stage in front of Ranma. "Ryoga-kun. You know as well as I do that you have feelings for me; Nabiki made me realize it when she told me once 'Don't you wonder why Ryoga-kun brings you so many gifts, more to you than anyone else. Maybe he is in love with you', and so got me thinking that it's true, but most of all I know that you are P-chan."

If Ryoga's eyes would've open any more his eyeballs would be on the floor, and rolling everywhere. "How did . . . .you. . . ." His come back wasn't very articulated, but did the trick.

"Ryoga-kun. I might be an un-cute tomboy, but I'd like to think I'm a bit smart, and all the hints Ranma threw at you plus the bandanna on either form didn't give any doubt left, but there's one more thing though."

Moving the lost boy closer to the red-headed girl, and away from her father was the next move since the next bit of information was intended for their ears alone. "Ryoga-kun. I'd feel inclined to accept daddies offer. He doesn't know how many times you slept with me, and he hasn't learned that you have lived in my bedroom. Who knows doing what, while I was changing or talking about my most secret thoughts to my diary."

"_Is Akane-san blackmailing me? No. . . .not when I finally found the love of my life, but my honor, and the way everyone would react to that. . . .what can I do. . . ."_ Ryoga's pleading eyes reached Ranma's , and she understood the lost boy was asking for help. She knew he loved her, but what Akane was asking would put him on a very distressful situation. "Akane. I can't believe you'd fall this deep to keep him away from me, and that's not fair."

Surprised at her ex-fiancee's response she talked back in the only expected tone "Are you seriously thinking that I would give him up? To you, and you're twisted, and perverted idea you call love?"

"No Ranma. I may still have feelings for you, but I am going to save you from yourself you hear me? Whether you like it or not I'm taking Ryoga-kun to myself, and if you interfere I'll tell everyone about P-chan, and I'll tell daddy you knew from the start, while hiding it from me."

The air became stale, and the atmosphere too dense; Something was about to give up. Ranma might not be the lovable girlfriend Ryoga wanted, but she would always fight for what she believed was hers. Akane seemed very fond on a same path, but she had no chance because love was set in the couple's hearts.

"Akane-san. I understand my place, but please give me some time to think. I promise I'll come back with an answer." Akane saw this suspiciously, but had to agree. No point on keep fighting when she was holding all the cards. "Sure Ryoga-kun. Take as much as you need I'll be waiting."

Than she turned to see the other girl. "Ranma I don't hate you I still love you, but not. . . . this." Pointing to the red-headed girl self. "I want you back, but only in your real form not this fake, unreal human being."

"Akane. This is what I am now, and you might still want my male self, but Ryoga accepts me, and respects me no matter my appearance. I don' care what you think because your love is conditioned. Ryoga's not." Done with her speech Ranma ran behind the lost boy, while getting out of the Tendo's house. Moments after; they ended up on the canal under the bridge. Ranma stood on the bridge's wall meditating on a way out when arms snaked around her.

"Ryo-kun not in public. I'm still not used to this kind of attention." Ranma tried to get away, and blushing, while doing so but was cut short when Ryoga pinned her putting his arms on either side of her, and looking into her eyes, pleadingly. "Please Ranma-chan. I need this. . . . . .I need you."

Ranma knew that was true; it didn't matter if Ryoga was the strongest man on earth; in the end she was his world, and that enticed her to believe he was the one. "And what if I find a cure? Would you still love me?" Ryoga smiled, and began to short the distance. "You are my everything, and not because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, but because you're always there for me either by : fighting me, taking me to and from school in junior high, and saving me from my curse in more than one occasion. Ranma I love you because of you."

Funny thought is when you see a couple in the darkness of a lone corner embrace themselves, and even funnier when you see the girl fighting off the boyfriend by placing her hands on his chest, and trying to pushing him in a mocking way.

The make-out session was brief. Kisses and hugs, but the meaning behind it was what gave the strength in the relationship. "Ranma. What do I do? I love you, and I'll fight for you, but She's forcing me by honor.

They kept thinking on each others arms when an old and raspy voice interrupted them, making them jump a heartbeat. "Well boy it seems the jewel did wonders. Congratulations you look a lot happier." Ranma blush increased when noticing the old man staring at her with a smile planted on his face. Ryoga didn't expect him either, but he beamed with an air of pride letting people know that yes indeed he was happy.

"Old man I'm glad to see you. I have a few questions about the gem, but I would like you to meet my girlfriend first. Her name is Ranma. Saotome Ranma." The old man felt a tingling sensation. "I think I have heard that name before. . . .yes. The bald man who stole my lunch. I believe he said his name was Saotome." Ranma immediately recognized "her" father's doing, and tried to apologize to him, but the old man's behavior was different to say the least. "Oh don't worry about that. Is water under the bridge." Said while pointing at where they were standing. "Augh. . . .augh? Oh you don't know a good joke even when it hits you in the face."

After a weird silence Ryoga prepared the questioning. "Say old man. You told me the jewel would cure me of my illnesses, but instead it almost killed me. I owe my life to her, but she lost a very important part of herself. Please tell me; Can we get that part back?" The old man sat beside the young couple to ponder on the boy's explanation. "It should have worked. . . .The only reason it may backfired is if you're attached or had strong feelings towards your illness, but that's crazy. It's the wish to get rid of it the main reason for the jewel's power to take action. Tell me what was your illness?"

Ryoga blushed, and stutter for a moment so Ranma had to intercede. "Jusenkyo curses old man. We were cursed by them. I'm a guy who used to turn into the girl you see now, and he turns into a piglet." after seeing Ryoga in the eyes she knew she screwed up. Now the old man knew that the lost boy was in love with a boy turned girl. and felt like a pervert by saying so. "Ryo. I'm sorry I thought on keepin' quiet, but ya know me, my mouth is faster than me, I'm . . . . ."

She couldn't finish the sentence since a hand on her face and lips on hers stopped her from doing so. After a few seconds they fell apart. "Ranma. You are my everything remember?" And than turned to the old man showing resolve, and stopping the stutter. "Yes old man, I love her even before she was this beautiful girl. He might not have been the nicest of guys, but his honorable attitude and friendship are always there for me."

The old man and Ryoga began a staring contest, and after a minute or so the old man began to laugh hysterically. "Indeed young one. You truly deserve each other, but that's the answer to your problems. Tell me; Are you so angry to your curses that you wish them destroyed? Remember they are based from living beings drowned in magic pools, and by extension they are part of a soul."

"Well I don't wish any ill feeling to it, and yes sometimes I feel like in the company of someone else when in my piglet form."

"Same here. I might be annoying, but I swear It was like someone else was tellin' me to tease guys. . . .specially you Ryo. . .I . .I-I always felt attracted to you, but as bein' pushed by something else, and now I'm in l-love, and it feels right."

"Well you see? The jewel didn't see your illness as such, but a side you weren't able to live with, but the jewel is very powerful so I don't think it destroyed another living being cursed or not. I believe the other forms are trapped in the gem. In your case it took your original form. I'm thinking you have issues with being a male?" Such accusation asked for a threatening shout, but it made her think about it.

"Is not that I hate bein' a guy, but all the chaos seems to follow me everywhere. I am expected to fulfill every one of my parents whims as insane as they are, and most of all. I must marry someone forced on me to join the wishes of the fathers and not for love or conviction."

She just hugged herself, and sat on the floor, but this time she wasn't alone. "You don't have to suffer on your own you know? I am here, and I don't care if Akane-san takes away my honor. As long as I earn your respect and honor is all I need." He smiled at her and brought her into his arms.

"Then is settled. Go back and talk to the jewel; tell the gem everything was a misunderstanding, and that your willing to live with your curses. I'm sure there's time to fix all this mess." Ranma and Ryoga went back to the Tendo's house , and took all their gear, and got ready for a new training mission.


	5. Chapter 4

On the way to the mysterious cave the new couple tried to understand what had happened so far. "Ryoga do you think my male body is still lyin' around? The old man said the gem was strong enough to keep him alive, maybe. . . ." Ryoga knew the anguish in the girl's mind, and tried his best to reassure her everything would go ok. "Ranma, he is fine. I'm sure he is asleep or something like that. . . .I wonder how can this work? Will he and you be a separate being?." The smile in the lost boy was so bright Ranma understood the path he was going. "Yes Ryo-chan, I think we'll be two Ranmas, and now I get it. Slowly I was bein' torn about my feelings for you, but now. ."

Finally it was clear Ranma-girl was getting away from the machismo idea the male was "branded" from birth. It wasn't her loosing it, believing herself a male fixated on another male, but for the first time a full developed female having feelings for the opposite gender. This began to appease her troubled mind.

"Ryoga. . .I think there is no cure 'cuse I ain't a male cursed, but a full girl, and that's why my feelings for you became stronger but. . . . . .what 'bout my male self? will he be ok with Akane?" The bandanna boy stood for a moment to think that over. "I don't know about that, I guess is something they need to discuss themselves, but . . . " As soon as it hit Ryoga's head his conduct changed. "Ranma, we need to talk to your father. . .I can't become a Saotome." When the redheaded girl caught the hint she had to agree to the idea. "Nah , we'll talk to 'em. I think it's better if I go by "Tendo Ranko" since most people know that name already." When they restarted their walk Ranko saw something peculiar on Ryoga's demeanor. He simply walked by her side, while holding her hand. " _Can't believe Ryo takes a relationship this serious. . . .oh right it's his first one."_ Finished while giving her hand away and smiling.

**Cave . . .**

The place on the now memorized map became of second nature for the couple. When they entered the place it seemed in array, treasure chests thrown around, and the gold coins tossed everywhere. When they got to the chamber where the gem rested, a challenging voice reverberated through the walls. "There you are. . . .you freakin' cheater. . .You ARE the curse not me." Ranko perceived two shadows on the back of the gem's bright, glowing light.

"Sorry Ranma. I didn't mean. . . .I swear I'll make it up to you. . . " The shadow kept knocking against the gem, and surprised the couple when a Shishi Houkodan shot out of it, but not the blast. A shadow traveled by the wall like a reflection of the real thing, and while going from wall to wall it clashed on the next room, tossing coins and treasure all over the place.

"Oh get over it. We'll get you out in a second." Ryoga moved to where the gem was, when the ghost appeared. "So, coming back for seconds? well this time it will be harder you know? why do you think I'm stuck in this place?" The lost boy didn't care for the comment. "I came for Ranma, and I am not leaving without him so do as you wish." Resolve was on his side, and he wasn't going to give it up.

"Fine the price is steep, but acceptable . . . .you may die while your friends are released from the jewel. . . .agreed?" Ranko felt the pain of losing the lost boy, and she had to do something too. "  
If he's goin' down, so am I. . . . .shoot when ready." Said the girl while walking by Ryoga's side. "Aw. To see such love for one another makes me want to live again. . . . .well two for one, here we go."

The ghost prepared a stance, and a beam from the roof hit the couple. They felt the dense energy bombarding them. "Ryoga . . .Ranko. . .It's ok. . .I'll find another way, I ain't the best of the best for nothin' . . .refuse, I don' care if I stay here." A voice in Ryoga's mind told him someone else was cheering him up, and he sensed it behind the gem as well. "Bwwwweeee. . . . ."

When the four beings were struggling, and waiting for the last moment the blast would take them, another voice made itself present. "Tell me . . . .What is it you want from the jewel of renewal? . .Isn't illness long gone. . . .while dividing those who were in duel. . .?"

Ryoga kneeled down showing respect to the gem. "Jewel of renewal I have come to claim those trapped within you. Please. . .How can I release them?" Silence was the answer. Like if the gem was waiting for something to happen. . . . .and it did. . .

Out of no where. A ghostly hand popped with a ghostly frying pan the size of the lost boy's backpack, and hit the ghost fueling the killing beam. Shutting it off in an instant.

"I can't leave for a second without finding you making trouble to poor couples. Tell me now, what have they done to you this time. . . ." The ghost regained his composure, and rubbed his ethereal head. "Sorry honey. . .I was just teaching them a lesson. but . . . .no harm done . . . . " Said while chuckling and floating towards the angry ghostly wife.

The young couple, Ranma, P-chan and the gem sweatdropped at the same time. Passing that minor annoyance through, Ryoga looked back at the jewel, expecting a solution for their problem. "I can give what has been taken. . . .but a price must be paid. . . . one of you will be forsaken. . .although the rest will be in his aid. . . ."

The lost boy knew he was the one needed to pay the price, and agreed. "Jewel. . .I love this girl, and that boy is my friend, well mostly rival, but . . .whatever. . .He is my family and so is the little one. . . .I am willing to pay for the price." The gem shot a bright, red beam that connected all four participants in the deal, and began with the ritual.

"Hibiki Ryoga, your price is what you have gained. . . .Strength, Endurance, Resilience, and Power. . . .they belong as price for these shadow's bodies. . .from now on you will start to devour."

"Start to "Devour"? is that like a code or somethin'?" Ranma wasn't too good with riddles to say the least. "I think it means we are all down to our basic human limits. . .well I wouldn't mind re-train everythin' all over again."

After the ritual was done, a couple , a pigtailed boy and a piglet were standing outside the cave. "Ranma. . .I'm sorry. . .is not that I didn't want you , but I've always been me, ya know? I might get some stuff from you, but in the end . . .it was me who fell for Ryo-kun, and not you." The girl looked down ashamed for her confession, and while doing so, she missed a look that made Ryoga quiver in fear. He saw a disappointed demeanor on the other boy.

"_Please, finally all this mess is fixing itself. . .I don't want another one to begin."_ Was the lost boy's thought towards Ranma, and this one got the hint. "Hey don' think that way 'K? I'm not falling for you or nothin' . .is just that now I can feel what she's fellin', and is bothersome, but better than no body."

The way back home was a rather peaceful one, except for the occasional disgusting sounds Ranma made when the couple would kiss and hug, trying to protect themselves from the harsh night. . . .or so they said.

**Nerima. . . **

"Ok Ranma, you and P-chan stay behind, and we'll give ya a call." The new couple entered the house and met the Family in the living room. "Ranma. . .Ryoga, where were you, we're been looking for you all over the place." Akane was genuinely shaken by the disappearance. "Don' worry 'Kane , we were fixin' our little problem, and concluded with. . ." The Tendo girl was anxiously waiting for the answer.

Suddenly Ranma turned around and planted her mouth on Ryouga's giving them a full look at the rest of the family. Akane gasped, but did nothing, she just looked down and began to cry. When they separated from each other, they moved frantically close to the crying girl. "please 'Kane don' cry. . .we're sorry. . .we just wanted to tell you how we feel."

"I know Ranma, while you left I began to think things through, and I realized my intentions were selfish, actually Onee-chan helped me with that one a lot. So, I wish you two the best." Finished, while the sobbing resumed. After the scene was a tragic one, everyone was looking in awe, as someone sneaked behind her, and held her as close as he could. "Boy. for an un-cute Tomboy you sure look cute when in pain."

The reaction was swift. Akane turned to look into Ranma's eyes." it . . . .is . . .you . . ." And returned the hug, while kissing him. Ranma's eyes flew open, Soun began to cry, and the rest of the family finally rested believing such troubles this couple was going through were over.

"But . . .how . . ." Ranko continued with the explanation. "Seems the jewel doesn't "cure" the curses, but separate them, only problem is Ryo-kun had to give everything for Ranma and P-chan to be released." Hearing this, Akane let go of Ranma and ran to hug the lost boy. "Oh thank you Ryoga-kun. . .thank you. . .thank you. . .thank you. " The bandanna boy might have lost everything this time, but old tendencies still abound on him. "Hey porkbutt, that's my fiance. . . .stop feelin' that way."

Ryoga knew the link on all four was a strong one, but he didn't think it would be that strong. "Hey . .'Kane, that's my man you're holding. . .go back to yours." When Ryoga and Akane came apart the forlorn look on their faces made all the people in the house laugh at the situation.

Soun was a very happy father. The pride to know everything fixes itself in the end comforted him, but other business were in order. "Son. I'm glad you're back, but there are matters to attend. . .Ryoga-kun, have you decided about your current situation?"

Ryoga looked at Ranko, and she granted their decision, while holding him close. "Yes Sir. I want to become a Tendo. Ranko wants her rightful place among the Saotomes, and when we get married we'll be "The Hibiki-Tendo family." The flaring flush on the couple was blinding the group, but they had their mind-set.

"Very well. From now on you will be Hibiki-Tendo Ryoga, middle brother, so I expect you to protect my little ones, agreed?" There it was, the smile Ryoga hid for so long, and Ranma knew where this was going. Accepting the challenge, he prepared a defensive stance.

"Ranma. You make my sister cry even once, and there will be HELL to pay ! " The lost boy got ready for what was coming, "I. . .I-I . .Love. . .her, but I still think she's a tomboy, and flat-chested and. . . ." But he couldn't finish. A mallet sent him out the house, but before he could fall into the pond a kick sent him farther away resuming the vicious cycle.

Waiting in the sidelines, Ranko was trembling in place. She had the same wish to spend the time fighting, and messing like a boy, she wanted to be with them. "Well Ranko. What are you waiting for? . . .I know my Ranma is in there, and you want it." Ranko smiled, and ran after the two, when noticing them on top of the gate's wall. "Well Ranko-chan. You might be half of me, but I ain't goin' easy on you. . .we need to re-train everything, don't we?"

"And you too Akane-san. We are at your level. . .we might know more, but we're starting from the ground up, so common sis." The still youngest Tendo beamed from happiness, now her fiance was ok for her to train, and with Ryoga's help and protection she should be as good as any of the young fighters.

"What are we training?" Akane realized the anything goes style mastery was a fact, and even though everyone knew the school, she knew Ryoga wouldn't go for the underhanded parts of it.

"I would like to train on the Yama-Sen ken, seems like a very powerful technique to master." The lost boy was curious about the technique for some time.

"Well Ranko and I are goin' for the speed, and dexterous ones. Those are our specialties. Akane I think you should start from the basics, but I don' wanna teach ya. . .I feel kinda weird. . ."

"Don't worry Ranma, she will be by my side, and she's going for the Bakusai Tenketsu, just on a milder form I designed."

Just when they were ready for the training, Ryoga took Ranko, and without any reason, kissed her and hugged her close to him. "I'm glad everything worked out. . .Ranko, I don't know what would I have done without you. ." Said Ryoga, while cuddling to her. "Don't sweat it Ryo, I love you too, and I'm glad as well . . . ." The lost boy understood the independence Ranko was looking from Ranma, and saw her efforts by leaving the bad way the pigtailed boy talked. "You are the best . . .Hibiki-Tendo Ranko."

A few paces away a loud Yuck sound made them turn. "Stop doin' that. . .I still can feel it ya know?" As usual Ranma went for revenge, and without even thinking it, spun around grabbing Akane, and kissed her. The usual dance would be for Akane to spawn her mallet, and send him flying knowing full well the reason for the kiss was the wrong one, but beggars can't be choosers, and she just deepened the kiss, which in turn made Ranma panic.

When they finally moved away from the kiss, Ranma looked very flushed, but composing himself turned to the Lost boy expecting a yuk of his own. "Well how 'bout it? how does it feel been kissed by a mule-chick.". . .This time the answer showed itself. While flying away Ranma noticed the look on Ryoga. "_Damn he's happy. . . . Oh man, I forgot he has a crush on 'Kane."_

Ryoga went after the pigtailed boy, and when they met, he had to ask. "Ranma. . . .how close is this connection? do you really feel the way I kiss your sister?" Ranma was shaky. He didn't want to show weakness, but this was his friend after all. "Ryoga. . .I feel everything, and well. . . .I kinda like it ya know, but I know you could never feel something like that on me. . . ." The feeling of letting something so private out was numbing. No he was not into guys, but the past experiences Taught him to feel that way, and there was no re-wind for it.

"Ranma. . .remember, I promised I would love you no matter what form you are. I love Ranko, and she is my everything, but you are part of each other and the promise applies to both. So let's be honest. . . .I promise to love you as more than a friend. . .how about it?"

The pigtailed boy smiled, and agreed with the deal. "_I can't believe I want this, but he'll be there for me and I get to feel his love so it ain't half as bad as I thought."_

Back at the new camp raised by the girls, Ranko moved closer to Ryoga to share her own words of wisdom. "Ryo. What you told him . . . .Thank you . . .I'm very proud of you." Finished while pecking him on the cheek. Ranma went to Akane and held her in the least Awkward way he could.

For the first time two couples slept together, not literally, but close to each other.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day the group prepared their separate katas. Akane decided to follow Ryoga's since her style resembled more of the strength version of his. Ranma realized competing for his title would be harder. "_Great she's not my clone, I am a bit stronger an' way slower than her, and she's really weak, but I can't keep with her."_

The new-born girl moved too fast for the pigtailed boy to follow, but she understood her hit weren't even making a dent. "Damn I'm trying to hurt you, and yet you can withstand my punches with ease. I think we are evenly matched, but in a weird way. . .you are fast and stronger, but I'm faster and weaker. . . .this will be interesting." She was smiling, it was like studying yourself while shadow boxing.

Akane and Ryoga were at incredible odds, While the lost boy still had some regular strength above a normal human being, his resistance was null, and he knew it. . . .he was counting on it.

"Akane-san, hit me with everything, even if you see me tired and down, keep going." The youngest Tendo knew her strength rivaled the boy, and knew as well that she was going to regret his instruction.

"Ryoga-kun. I . . .I can't. If I go full force I'll hurt you. . ." She looked down, and began to tremble. When she felt hands hold her by her arms she jumped and waited for her sensei's words. "Akane-chan. . .I need this, you were there, you saw my training with Cologne's. Don't tell me you didn't share my pain. . . .my torture. . .and my devotion? We'll get at that point soon enough, but in the meantime I need your full power against me . . . .You know I can take it." Than closed his distance and whispered in her ear.

"Akane. You know how I feel about you. I love Ranko, but at some point you are my. . ." Words drown while trying to get them out. His crush on her was still there even Ranko and Ranma knew that, and everyone was waiting on the last remaining shred of valor the lost boy had to finish this long-lasting pain. "Akane, you are my sister, but I've always l . . .l-loved . . .l-lo . . ."

Akane smiled, and gave him a tight hug while kissing him on his forehead. "I know Ryo. I think I always knew, but . . .loving you remained me the lost love for Ranma." She chuckled inwardly but everyone saw her presence shaken. "You two are indeed inseparable so I had to run, and look for someone else that could understanding me. Please forgive me. . . "

Ryoga felt a pang in his chest, but that did it. It killed the crush in the sweetest of ways. "Thanks Akane-chan. . ." After the awkward moment everyone went on their training, Ranma looked over Ranko, and they both smiled knowing the lost boy would be ok.

**Back at Nerima. . .**

The Tendo house was once again vibrant with visitors, this time tough the usual family members were missing. " Listen here sugar, we know Ranma's predicament, but now there are two, and I'm binding you to your promise" decisively pointed Ukyo while aiming the giant spatula against Genma's face. "You took my family's livelihood, and ran away leaving a poor girl with a shame and a goal for the rest of her life. It's time you paid for what you arranged."

Right behind the oldest Saotome another girl, Chinese in origin was holding a bonboi to the back of his head. "Me is true Airen wife, big panda ate food price and shame me, now you pay." Genma had to agree with their demands. For the first time he got the jest of how difficult his interference made hell on his boy's life. "_No wonder he turned girlie at the first sound of women trouble. I may be an underhanded teacher , but the boy deserves better."_

The Saotome patriarch looked into his wife's eyes waiting for her support. Saotome Nodoka present at the house while trying to uncover the truth about a daughter deeply meditated on the situation. "Children. I believe my son has finally returned to me, I will not let him drown on his own, and to make things better . . .I have a daughter. Now tell me what would you want me to do?"

All three looks turned to the now Panda playing with a ball. "Oh forget about him, he has done enough damage already. I'm the real Saotome in charge. . .so what's say you?"

Ukyo never wanted to get this far, but waiting, confronting and being ridiculed by Ranma by calling her a friend, after all she went through, was an affront she was tired to pass up. "I want my honor regained, then and only then I will be off his life."

"Spatula girl right, Honor means a lot to me. nothing less or he obstacle." The matriarch was deeply hurt, she waited this long to have a family, and now that old piece of paper threatens her children once more. "Fine it will do as you wish. . .as soon as they get here, we'll call you, and follow the agreement done this day.

**Camp. . . .**

Days after their first try the group felt a lot better. The training transformed the Saotomes into a more educated fighting pair. No dumb father to strive them away from the knowledge already implanted in them. They were faster, stronger, and more experienced in the art.

Akane became as powerful as Ryoga after his Bakusai Tanketsu training, she didn't even need to call the technique, simple giant boulders became pebbles at her hands, and the pigtailed boy was surprised when the day before tried to hug her, and she almost squeezed the breakfast out of him. "Well I'm gonna have to be nicer or ya'll kill me on the next mallet-sama appearance." Was all Ranma could say.

For a long time. A very long time, and thanks to Ranko, Ryoga was able to develop the mightiest of Shishi Houkodans, but not by depression. This time was love and friendship the fuel of his efforts. When done, he took Ranko and kissed her in the most romantic way he could muster. After the kiss, he looked down, and slowly looked up, showing a pink blush on his face, while staring at Ranma. The Reckless one slowly turned with a blush of his own, and smiled at the lost boy. "_Damn Ryo. . . .stop messin' with me like that."_

Two weeks had passed when the greatest of news popped on Ranko's life. She woke up and before her routine began, she stumbled against a big mass outside their tent. "_. . .something's obstructing the tent's flap entrance. . . .now that I think about it Ryo left too early in the morning. I felt him, but I didn't think it would be a big deal. . . .I hope he didn't get lost on the way to pee."_

With her train of thought still lingering, she pushed harder only to meet the lost boy on one knee, and talking , well, whispering into Ranma's ears. "Ranma what if she says no?. . . .what will I do?"

"Man you worry too much. . .just go for it, she'll say yes." And while finishing their conversation Ranma added. ". . . .I would." The bandanna boy blinked for a second than smiled. "I bet you would, but this beauty belongs to another beauty." When he realized the context of his statement he blushed furiously. "I . . .I meant . .I didn't mean. . . . . .damn it." Ranma just smiled and looked down. He couldn't pass this chance. 'You know I'm goin' to use this some day don't ya?" The lost boy knew it and accepted the challenge.

"So. If you two lovebirds are done flirting, could you tell me what are you doing so early in the morning?." Ranko didn't expect the next turn of events. Ryoga spun around scared from the voice, and forgetting completely his place. Down on one knee, while holding a black box with a giant ruby ring in it.

Ranko was speechless, but she looked into the boy's eyes, and began to cry. ". . . . .Yes. . .of course Ryo . . .yes." The Hibiki boy did something no one saw coming. he smiled, and began to glow. A greenish glowing light emanated from the boy and was turning small debris into nothing.

"Ryo?. . . .Ryoga?. . . ." The rest of the group stared to a fanged smile, while everything around them was smashing and exploding. "Guys move away. . . .he's about to blow. . . ."

About a half mile away they were able to see a small smoking mushroom.

"Wow ain't this like that american movie where the alien detonates his wristy thing?" For some reason Ranma loved those american movies so much.

"Ranko. . .If you ever get pregnant we'll need to take Ryo-kun into a deserted area or he'll kill is all." Akane didn't see the blush on Ranko's face when hearing about pregnancy.

After everything was ready, they set up what was left of the camp, and began their way back home.

**Tendo Residence. . . .**

Arriving at the Dojo, the couples found their ordeal was far from over. "Mom. Your home? . . .It's been ages. . ." Then it hit him, and took Nodoka to the living room with anxious steps. "Mom. . .I want you to meet your daughter. . ." The Saotome matriarch stood without moving while tears began to flow. Without being able to contain herself she ran at her, and mother and daughter hugged. Everyone was tearing up, incredible to believe Ranma began to cry at full flow, and Akane went to hold him.

"It ain't me. . . .I'm feelin' what she's feelin' is all." Ryoga laughed at him, went to his side, and rubbed his back. "There . .there. .you don't have to try too hard you know? you're still are a man among men." Ranma couldn't resist anymore and his tears flowed again. "Ryo. . . .it's my mom. . .it's fair isn't? . . .just this once?" Ryoga set hid forehead on Ranma's and hug them both. "Yes you may. . ."

After the memorable moment, everyone moved around the now cramped living room. Nodoka felt it was time to discuss her concerns. "Son. .daughter. I'm very proud of you two, and I'm sure you'll explain me how this was done. . .but there are others matters we need to attend."

"Ranma. Thanks to the ineptitude on your father's unorthodox methods you are bound under honorable contract with another two fiancés. They have come and are demanding honorable retribution from what the old fool made you promise. I . . . .I was about to destroy that old parchment, but is sealed on your honor, and now claim your blood." Finished the Saotome mother while resuming her sobs.

Everyone kept thinking of a way out. Ranma finally decided to accept his destiny, seems he can't escape death after all. Than, the one who gave all wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot.

"No. . .I didn't go for all that trouble and torture to lose my most precious family." Ryoga was always a fool, he knew that, but didn't care. He looked into his eyes than went to Ranko's arms, and held her for a minute letting her go. The Saotomes, and the Tendos were trying to decipher the eternal lost boy's actions.

Ryoga simply walked to where Nodoka was seated, and kneel in front of her. "Mam I love your daughter, and have proposed to her. . . .she said yes. Ranma is my best friend; I might have been blind, but I always knew. They helped me become what I am now, and I won't let them down . . .I made a promise after all. Mam, Give me the pact. . .I take full responsibility for the pledge."

You could think the others would be amazed by his courage, but they knew better. The Saotome children got up, and walked to each side from the kneeled boy." Thanks Ryo. . .you are the best." Ryoga looked up and saw not two different persons but two halves of one soul, a soul shared to his own.

Nodoka kept silent trying to discern what was going on here. "_Honor claims a victim, but my children have proven their worth, and this boy is ready to sacrifice himself for them. There is no greater honor than this."_

"Very well. The Spukku contract is void. but you must fix this problem, they need their honor restored too.

The next day the couples went to the okonomiyaki shop to meet Ukyo. Od course she was expecting them. "So Ran-chan, what'll be?" The boy closed his distance and hugged the girl. In that moment Ukyo knew everything was lost. Tears threatened to show, but this was the last round.

"Ucchan. . .I . .love Akane. . .I do love you too, but you know in which way don'cha? I want to keep bein' friends, and I'll pay your honor back. .I swear. . .we decided friendly dates wold be ok. I mean all of us going out. . .would that work?" Ukyo smiled at the effort they were trying to make. At first she thought it was going to be a hell of a fight, but she saw them humble and contrite.

"Oh right jackasses. I may be a loser, but I'm not a sore one." When done with her pitied sentence, everyone went and hugged her. "Ukyo. You are more than just a friend. . .you are my sister, and I always want you at my side." Akane's words rang true in the chief's ears. "Yes you need me indeed."

At the Neko-hanten the situation was deemed hazardous. Bonboi on hand, Shampoo was ready for the strike. She saw Ranma's eyes when the group entered the restaurant. "You . . . .you no here for date. . .you no Airen. . . .you obstacle." The Chinese jumped at him, but stopped short when Mousse interfered. "Shampoo. You can't become his wife _**Again**_, I won't allow it."

"What duckboy takin' about. What you mean again?" Mousse set his glasses back into place while being pushed away from the staring he had with the wooden post. "I talked with Elder Cologne, and we agreed that you took your honor back a long time ago."

Now everyone was puzzled. When had Ranma lost to Shampoo so she cold claim her honor?

"When the Elder gave you the pendant changing your love for that boy into hate. You actually beat him up in more than one occasion, and is publicly documented. People saw you knocking him out. kicked aside the road, and even while holding you he forfeited the duel by walking away."

The girl could not accept it, would not do it. Not when knowing she lost him to another girl. "No. I no care for Airen. I kill obstacle . . . .I kill violent girl." Finished while lashing against Akane.

No one thought her real problem was the girl, not the boy's affections. When Shampoo was closing on Akane, Ranma ran to her rescue, but was hold back by Ryoga. "Damn it Ryo. . .I need to help her. . .let go. . ." Ryoga just took him by his arms, and kept him close to him. Everyone wondered how or when they became this intimately and friendly.

"Ranma. I know how you feel, but Akane is ready, let her defend herself. Besides she knows what's a stake here." Understanding Ryoga's meaning, Akane simply closed her eyes, and guided her movements through the sounds the euphoric Chinese warrior was doing.

Akane moved and avoided every punch and kick, not blocking even once. The dance was magnificent. Tables, chairs, and utensils in place, while the dancing girl side-stepped from one attack to the next. Finally Shampoo fell, tired of so much hatred, embarrassment and selfish feelings, and began to cry.

Ranko was on the back from them all, and move to hug the crying girl. "Please Shampoo, I need you as my friend. . .I don't care who won or lost. . .to me, you are part of my tribe." The last word hit the Chinese girl hard making her stop the cries, and hug the redheaded back. "Pengyou."


	7. Chapter 6

On the Tendos everything seemed back to normal or at least it looked that way. "Ryoga-kun. May I have a word with you?" This time Ryoga was nervous. He knew of nodoka's calm but strict character. "Tell me son, what are your intentions towards my daughter? you know she is part of my male son. Do I need to jump on conclusions on this topic?"

"I assure you Mrs. Nodoka, I love Ranko and she is her own being, but I must confess you, the ritual needed to release your son connect us in a deeper level. . .I . . . I love Ranma too, but is part of my love for Ranko. She is the one for me. When she lost her male form I promised her I would love her no matter what happened in the end, and she asked me what would happen if she got her male part again. . .I said that my feelings would be the same."

At first Nodoka saw the impurity of the case, but the Tendos explained her about the jewel, and the way the boy gave everything for his son and new daughter. "Ryoga-kun, I know you and my Ranma are very manly, and I believe you have a very special circumstance. So I grant the hand of my daughter in matrimony. Please take care of her."

"With my life. . . .Mom." Said the lost boy while setting his sight to the floor trying to ignore the agonizing pain of not having his parents witness the happiest moment in his life. "I know Ryo-kun, and it would be an honor if you keep calling me Mom." Both smiled and hugged.

The youngest Tendo, and the redheaded were planning on their own. "OK Akane, How can we make Ranma ask you for your hand" The brunette kept thinking without finding an answer. " I have no Idea, you seem so confident and open. . .how come my Ranma isn't like that?"

"Well 'cuse now I'm a girl and it's easier, or at least that's his way of thinking. maybe I can make Ryo force him to it." The redheaded moved to where her soon-to be hubby was sitting. "Ryo. I kinda need some help. Not sure if you would be willing to help me on this one?"

"Hey, for you, everything." Ranko went closer and whispered in his ear. moments later Ryoga went to Ranma. "Hey, Ranma. We need to talk, so let's take a walk."

"_I need to find a way to hit him hard where he hurts the most. . . .there might be a way, but If he turns the tables I'll be in a world of hurt myself. . .oh well. Here goes nothing."_ After walking a bit far and into the old park, Ryoga kept pushing Ranma to the side where the park was desolated.

"So? When are you going to pop the question to Akane? She's been waiting for you for a while now you know?" The pigtailed boy kept looking down mumbling stuff hard even for Ryoga to hear. "What? you don't make any sense man. C'mon is not that hard, you even help me on my try. . .let me help you on yours." The other boy just stood there smiling at the lost boy. "And what do ya propose? you couldn't stop shakin' before. . .Na there's nothin' you can teach me t'ask her."

Ryoga hated underhanded tricks, but this was his last chance. Without letting him know, the bandanna boy took him and pressed him against a wall, while holding him tight. Ryoga closed the gap between them slowly nearing to the other boys face. "_What the hell is he doin'. .stupid P-chan. He better don' do it, or I'll kill him."_

When they were inches apart, the lost boy looked into Ranma's eyes expecting his pride to revive him and shove him away, declaring he is a man, and by saying so, do something rash like last time. But the boy stood there waiting on the fanged boy's last move.

"You won't dare . . ." Quipped the boy against the wall, fully aware Ryoga didn't have the guts. . .but . . .

"_Damn it. .he's. . . .it feels . . . . .damn."_ Ryoga was panicking. He pushed too far, and now was stuck in that place, but like hell he would let go first. That is until he felt the kiss being deepened, and while trying to escape, was turned against the wall and held tight against the other boy. When they separated Ranma had a grin on his face letting him know, he can never be defeated. Ryoga's blush told him he was right, and when he looked away, he knew he gave the battle away.

"Ranma ask Akane, please. . .she loves you. .I know that and you know that." Ranma kept close to the boy still looking into him. "You know I'm gonna ask, but remember. . .we have a link, and don't you forget it."

Back at the Tendos, Ranma presented himself to Akane, and while kneeling down in front of the family he said. "Yo, 'Kane. . . . . .you know?" It wasn't the words, but the meaning behind them that flew into the youngest Tendo's heart, making her smile. ". . . . .Bakka. . . . .yes, bakka."

Ranko came close to the lost boy, tense and cautious she asked him. "Ryo. . . .what you did. Did you feel the same way as when we kiss?" Ryoga knew this was coming, but had to face her anyway. "No. I didn't do it trying to "feel" anything, it was a way to push him, but he surprised me when accepted it, and even pressed more. . . I panicked." Than he got closer to the redhead.

"Ranko-chan. I promised you I'd protect you, and well, he is part of you, but You are the one I want in my life agreed?" Ranko just looked the naiveté on his face, and grinned. "Fine, but no more stunts like that 'cuse I felt him, and I think I sent him the sensation when I liked it, and he is Akane's remember?"

Finally after the congratulations and the preparations for the wedding setting, everyone was discussing their own plan. It looked out of a fantasy story. Men talking about their conquests on the brides, and the brides talking about bridesmaids, decorations and style of traditional weddings.

Everything seemed in place that is until a small silhouette popped unannounced in the house.

"Well . .well. .well. . .I leave for sometime to get my darlings and I end up having my own redheaded bombshell." Ryoga was in front of Ranko in a flash, Ranma behind, and Ranko ready for anything. "You ol' pervert, you better don' get any closer, or you're history."

"Now is that a way to talk to good ol' grandpa? besides a few sessions of the girls on my darlings wouldn't do any harm." As soon as he jumped on her Ryoga pounded him on the floor, while bouncing, Ranma kicked him out, but Ranko was able to finish him with a kick of her own. When they turn their sights at the soon to be hole on the roof, they only saw a straw dummy hit the higher wall, and fall nearby.

"ha ha ha. . .It'll take you another 100 years to get me, but. . . ." The old master appeared, and walked closer to the teens. "Fine Ranma, I'm aware of your skill, you have surpassed those lazy students of mine, yet there seems to be two Saotome heirs now. . .Who should I give the title for the Saotome anything goes martial arts style?"

"to me of course. . . ." Said Ranma and Ranko in unison. They turned to each other, and the new challenge became clear. "I know you're my sister, but I ain't leavin' the title alone. .I am the "man" of the house, and deserve it more."

"Give me a break. I came from you, but I'm me, and I deserve the title. I'm faster, and more powerful, and can prove it any day." Ranma clearly suffered from the worst punch someone could ever throw at him, on his pride. "I can take you any time, anywhere."

"Fine, it's settled, tomorrow will be decided who will take the style title." Finished Happosai, while trying to sneak, and touch Ranko, but fail and was sent away by a mallet. "Gee guys, focus. Never let the guard down." Akane was the most experienced at repelling the master

Night came, and was a very interesting one. Men slept downstairs, while women on the second floor. Kasumi always accepted her family affairs, but Akane and Ranma were barely into their seventeen years old life. She knew teenagers alone were a danger to themselves. "You may work for the wedding, but nothing intimate until then."

The next morning all the family gathered in the Dojo, the fight of the century was about to start. The combatants ready themselves at the center of it, and Soun step in. "This fight will decide the fate for the title master of the Saotome anything goes style. Ready? . . . .go!"

The fight began pretty even, fighters testing their opponent. When they felt the time right, the fight became an unstoppable flurry of punches and dodges. "Give it up sis, you ain't never gonna overpower me. . . "

"Don't need to, is all a matter of well placed punches, while I avoid your clumsy techniques." Ranko knew her opponent's mind since it was hers, and knew it wasn't the same case on his part. Ranma never cared to understand his female side as a whole, but as an annoying inconvenience in his life. "_So easy. .Push his buttons. .until he gets either proud and cocky, or mad and clumsy."_

Ranko went for a really heavy punch, more than she was able to pull, but knew that was the right moment when Ranma was loosing more ground thanks to his cockiness. When she was about to hit him, he avoided the hit, jumped back and smiled. "Sis that was pretty good, but don' think on your moves, or I'll feel them. . . .remember?" Too late she realized the link connecting to him told him what was she planning. "_Fine. . . .you want to play that way. . .I'm game." _

Another big mistake Ranma did was on to underestimate Akane's as a fighter partner. Ranko simply shut her mind off, no thoughts or plans, she just went along the practices she did with Ryoga. Practices that made her style stronger rather than faster. The girl started to press on the boy to a point where he began to back away. "_Damn it, she's pushin' using a different style, but where did she learn it?"_

Ranko sensed the panic in Ranma's mind, he was trying but was getting overwhelmed by the different techniques she was using. She had to do something about it. "_Bro. I know you can hear me. I am going to let you win, but I'm not giving out. . . .I'll do it because you are the first and most pressed from mom and dad, but I want you to acknowledge me. . .we are equals. . .I am no longer what came from you. . .got it?"_

Ranma was never one to accept a free fight, but he understood the concept. "_I acknowledge you. . .you are your own fighter, an' you ain't me. . . .Thanks sis."_ On the last moment Ranko did a fake block, letting the flurry of punches go through, sending her back against the wall.

Ranko jumped back into the fry, but her fighting became clumsy, more open at attacks. Eventually, she collapsed by the wall, unconscious. "Winner of the match. . .Saotome Ranma."

After the amazing match, everyone stared at Ryoga and Akane, as if waiting for round two. "Sis. You are the rightful one to take the title, and It will be my honor to be at your side." Akane was glowing. The pride of being called an equal to the lost boy was more recognition than any title in the world.

"Thank so much Ryo-kun. I am proud to study with you, and it will be an honor to be at your side."

The next few days went rather inexplicable. Akane became hard pressed in learning from kasumi in the kitchen, but the most shocking behavior was from Ranma and Ryoga. "Damn I feel so ashamed Ranma, what am I going to do?" The pigtailed boy was in the same slump. "You askin' me? That was the scariest part I never wanted to pass through, and Im relieving it anyway."

The reason for their weird conduct related to the link connected to Ranko. She was in trouble, the trouble you can't ever escape, and there is no secret technique capable to face it. "_**Mom to daughter week."**_

The blush on Ryoga's face amused the rest of the girls. Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi just laughed at his comments. "No. . .I don't want to feel that. .that . .thing, and why do I have to know about the stuff that happens to girls every month." His face became purple, and began to feel nausea at the unstoppable torture Mom was doing on poor Ranko.

Ranma was just as bad, sat in a corner without moving, and looking everywhere with a tomato as a head. The girls were trying to understand his reactions, and finally got it when Kasumi said. "Aunty took Ranko to a departmental Store. . .I'm sure they are trying lingerie, bras, panties, and dresses." Nabiki, and Akane just felt bad for the boys, that is until Nabiki said out loud. "What will you do on your honeymoon?" The comment hit the desired effect, the boys ran to the bathroom upstairs and threw up.

"Ranko, how do you feel about Ryoga-kun?" The feeling was one she had never experienced before in her short life. "Mom, I love him. . .He accepted me the way I was. Not even Akane would see me as more than a scar shunning Ranma's away, she made me feel like dirt, than Ryoga declared himself to me, and he didn't care if I was a boy. . .I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to."

Nodoka agreed with the last comment. She was from a family with high standards, but knew the boys demonstrated honor like no other man she ever met. "Daughter. I love and respect Ryo-kun, but don't you think that "inclination" might be unhealthy?" Ranko had to make her understand.

"Mom. As a boy I went through a lot of hardships, all thanks to honor. I had to endure hurting two friends just because an old fool compromise me to them. . .against my will. I fought for Akane, for what I thought was love, and she rejected me by her hatred towards the image that is me now. Ryoga has been there for me every step of the way."

"In junior high we clashed, but he accepted my friendship. When I arrived to the Tendos we met again, and he fought for me, protected me, and saved my life a few times. And after all the pain I indirectly caused him, he forgave me. . .for love. He is the one for me, maybe for us, if you know what I mean. . ."

Nodoka knew she was referring to Ranma too, they were friends, perhaps more than that, but his training as man among men will always keep him at bay. "Very well daughter, I just wanted to make sure."


	8. Chapter 7

A week passed and everything went back to normal, or as normal as Nerima could get. Ranko made her peace with her gender, and accepted not only dresses but female undergarments, Ranma changed from the annoying kid trying to impress his fiancée to the boy courting the girl of his dreams. Ryoga was the most changed of them all, he became the lovable boyfriend capable of breaking more old habits.

"This is incredible, I haven't got lost since we got here. Ranko, thanks for your support. . .I love you." The redhead smiled, and contemplated the kind of life they would share. "Ryo. I've talked to mom, and I was wondering. What if we can't have children?." Ryoga choked, and coughed like his life depended on it.

"Children? . . .oh well, I haven't thought that far ahead, but. . .If not it won't matter to me. We can always adopt, or try something else." Ryoga took his future bride's hands and squeeze them with care. Ranko was far from the original Ranma. She accepted who she was, and was willing to find her true potential. With time, he knew everything could be resolved.

When the time came, the young couples ready their wedding vows. Each in their own way went on their separate ways. The boys took off trying to find the inspiration needed to describe their loved ones, but something else was in the works. Ranma went to look for Dr. Tofu, he always trusted him, and specially about his thoughts on Akane.

Ryoga had the shortest end of the stick, after some time, and trying hard , he found the Kunou state. "welcome to the Kunou's residence, what may I do for you?" The lost boy met the odd-looking ninja at the door. "Hey, I'm looking for Tatewaki, where can I find him?" Sasuke moved so the boy could enter the house. "Right this way." Very spacious, and adorned on a very exquisite way, Ryoga walked through gardens and ponds, grasping at the beauty of the place.

"What sort of intrusion is this. Identify thyself?" Ryoga always thought royalty would talk that way, but he didn't really cared for that. "Tatewaki Kunou. I come before you to settle a dispute once and for all. I am in love with the woman you call Pigtailed girl, and I have asked her in matrimony, she accepted. Kunou. . .I won't tolerate incidents in my wedding, do you understand?"

"How arrogant for thou to think I, the blue thunder would let my goddess befallen for the likes of you. I will smite thee. . . ." Right when the bokken flung at the boy, he just stood, not moving, and taking the hits with open arms. Tatewaki was a formidable opponent, perhaps not as skilled as the lost boy, but with the guard down, his swings turned lethal.

"Defend thyself cur, I want a fair duel. . .you will fall before me." Ryoga kept his demeanor, unmovable, bloody, and bruised. "No. . . .I'm going to show you my love for Ranko, so swing away." The kendoist understood the honorable act he was displaying, but he had to go on, for both their sake. strikes and hits later, a battered bandanna boy fell, blood droplets all around him.

When the bokken master charged for his last attack, a red blur jumped in between. "Stop Kunou Sempai. . . please, leave him alone."

"Ranko, what are you doing here. . .move. I got to end this now!" The girl moved to where the boy was and hugged him, closing the gap with a kiss.

"Indeed my pigtailed goddess belongs to you. . . .fine, I will not pursue her any longer. . .you may have her." Kunou might look like a weak fighter to a brawler, but he was educated in the art of honorable bouts, Ranma could never understood that kind of honor, but it existed, and Sempai belonged to that kind. " Pigtailed girl. . .I bid you farewell, and happiness on your endeavors." Finished while retreating into the house.

Later on by Dr. Tofu's clinic the tension was about the same. Ranma wanted a best man, and who else but the one who healed him when he was down. "Hey Doc. hope you heard the news already? 'Kane and I are tying the knot an' was thinkin' if you would wanna join the celebration?" Tofu always admired Ranma as a fighter, but knowing he was going as far as to close the deal with Akane, his pride went for the boy. "I'm glad that everything works on you behalf, and you have inspired me to try that myself. . . ."

"Really? Are you goin' to take Kasumi's at last?" The weirdest ways of courting on the Tendo's families were the unspoken ones, the ones proven with action, not pretty words. "Yes Ranma, I believe I have put up a long time this, and has to be resolved." Their talk went on a lot longer, mostly words of wisdom about marriage, intimate relationships , and how to form a healthy family.

"Ya know Doc. Pops should-be the one tellin' me this stuff, but guess he's just as immature as I was. Well, let's head home, I want to see how Kasumi will take the news."

Upon arriving home the men met the usual problems Nerima is so fond of. "Sugar, American style wedding is the way to go, I'll be the maid of honor, and the main chief for the event."

"Spatula girl wrong Ranma do Chinese, more serious you no know real when stare in face."

"Daughter, Japanese Style is the rightful way. I would be honored to be a maid of honor as well."

Poor Ranko just kept nodding, and looking at the soon to be brawl for her happy day. "Mom. . .guys. Ryoga asked me if I could consider an American style wedding since is the most celebrated where he gets lost, and Ranma decided to go Japanese. So we are thinking on doing a full American style, but the brides will dress in kimonos, and the theme will be sakuras near a Shinto Shrine."

The women kept blinking, trying to grasp the information. "Very well sugar I will be the cutest bridesmaid on a blue kimono." Shampoo raised her bomboi once again looking intently to her 'friend'. "You no get it, Kwa dress is way to go. . . .a red Kwa dress." Ranko realized fighting was the universal language for a martial artist, and smiled at their friends.

Every fiancée sat next to his or her own partner, the day went by into discussions and future plans. "Ryo, when the time comes I would like to stay on the Hibiki's Residence. I would like to make your parents proud, and welcome them as part of my own. " Ryoga was static. He knew Ranko would always make him happy in ways he'd never been used to. A tear rolled on his face. "Thanks Ranko-chan. . . .I would like that very much."

"Well, we have an obligation to re-build this Dojo, so Ranma and I are staying here." During the conversation a panda raised his wooden sign. "Indeed, then I can take the first son to a training trip."

"Like hell I'll let you do that Pops, you ain't getting close to your grandchildren with that attitude." Before Ranma could keep ranting a giant mallet popped in front of father and son. "You got that right, you're dead before I see my children on prearranged marriages, and full of fiancées."

Genma and Ranma sweat dropped at the size of the new raged induced mallet while the rest began to laugh. "What about you guys? will I still see you around?" Ranko believed she had a real and better family, and did not want to let them go.

"Saotome-Tendo is Shampoo's Tribe. . .she stay, and happy. . ." Finished the purple haired girl at the same time as Mousse reached and held her back. Before Ukyo could say anything a pretty face came at her side. "Ukyo-sama will stay. I'll make sure of it." Ukyo blushed at the determination on Konatsu's words.

"Seventeen is a very tender age for marriage, but If they have managed that I think I could too." Only problem was, when Tofu Ono turned to look into Kasumi's eyes, he started mumbling, while fogging his glasses. Kasumi just began to giggle, and held him close to her. "Oh may. . .I guess it is time for me too."

A knock on the door made the family wonder who else would share this moment with them. Nabiki opened the door while offering a fair warning. "Who comes? . . .friend or foe?"

The older kendoist announced himself. "Fair Nabiki, I have come to give you a chance to date me." The ice queen laughed at the comment, and took her 'I'm-better-then-you' stance. "What makes you think I would want to date you Kunou baby?" But she was startled when the bokken wielding boy slap her hands with a wad of cash. "Very well Kunou baby. . . .it is on."

Three months later, and preparations ready, six couples dressed in wedding sets stood before the altar. The bridesmaids were Akane's friends from school, and the best men, friends of Ranma. Genma Gave Ranko, Ukyo and Shampoo away, while Soun gave Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi. Nodoka took Ranma, Ryoga and Ono, while Elder Cologne took Mouse, Konatsu and Kunou.

The vows were shared. Ranma's shaky frame told the guests he wasn't one for social events, while Ryoga might have looked the same, but he was lost in the beautiful redheaded girl dressed in a white wedding Kimono. "I always thought you were stunning, but. . . . .wow!" The lost boy gave her the goofy fanged smile reserved only for angels. Ranko giggled, and held him even tighter. "Ryo. . .you're the best that has happened in my life."

The after party celebration was the biggest in Nerima's history. There were no intrusions so far, even happosai behaved, and the rest of the guests bid farewell to the couples. Kunou gave the transportation, and the different destination spots. Some went to secluded romantic areas, while others took their own kind of special trip into the mountains.

Two days later, fighters were giving their all in the name of the art. "I swear P-chan I never thought we would end up this way."

"You're telling me Ranma, at this point I believed I was destined to die alone. . .I guess I owe you in the end." Ranma surely looked confused, but he wanted to know more. "How so"

"Well everything started because of that jewel, but when I saw you vanish trying to help me, I felt terrible. . .I had to get you back. Thanks to that I was given the greatest gift of all, the one who shares my dreams, and made me realize we've been friends all along, and I appreciate that." When done Ryoga extended his hand to finally declare his friendship to the world.

Ranma stood there, than ran at him hugging him in the process. "I always wanted a friend of my own. . . .thanks Ryo." when separated, they both looked down, and focused their Ki. After that, blurs were the only sign of them. The Auras and broken debris showed the harmony of their techniques while fighting at full force. In the distance Akane and Ranko looked at their husbands.

"Pair of bakkas. . . .can't they express their feelings in other way then fighting?" Akane turned to see Ranko and said. "I don't know. . . . .you tell me." After that a fight of their own began.

**THE END**

. . . . . . . . . . . ."I think you sent me to wrong coordinates, I see Ranma and Ryoga fighting, but so are Akane and a female version of Ranma. What's going on? . . . Never mind. Just send me back, I need to find sis." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
